queen_serenity_and_queen_lerenity_moon_kingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver Millennium
The Silver Millennium was a peaceful time period during the prehistoric age when the Moon Kingdom existed in harmony, along with the rest of the planets of the Solar System. It provides a setting for the past lives and future selves of most of the series' major characters, and functions as a major driving force behind both plot and characterization. Silver Millennium will appear on Earth some time between the 20th and 30th centuries, this time centered in Crystal Tokyo. The royal family of the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium bear on their foreheads special markings shaped like small crescent moons. These appear on Queen Serenity, Princess/Neo-Queen Serenity, and Rini Small Lady, as well as Sailor Venus when disguised as the princess and the moon cats - Luna, Artemis and Diana. Non-royal civilians of the Moon Kingdom lack the symbol on their foreheads. Silver Millennium Kingdoms Moon Kingdom The Moon Kingdom, though it had a fairy-tale appearance, demonstrated an advanced technology. It existed within a dome which produced an artificial climate, and had an advanced computer called the "Eternity Main System". According to Artemis, ice skating was a popular sport. The original anime showed Princess Serenity being very good at ice skating. Those who resided in the Moon Kingdom were long-lived beings and had two specific duties: First, they were to protect the Silver Crystal, a powerful "holy stone" which had been handed down through the generations. Second, they were to watch over the evolution of Earth and protect it from any negative influence. The original Silver Millennium is portrayed as an ancient Golden Age, marked by peace, prosperity, and good relationships between the people of Earth and Moon. The Moon Kingdom itself, ruled by Queen Serenity, centered in Mare Serenitatis (the Sea of Serenity) was also home to Princess Serenity and her four guardians, later to be known as the Sailor Scouts. The Outer Scouts, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, were guardians who had defended the Moon Kingdom from invaders from beyond the solar system, while Sailor Pluto protected the Time Gate. The Outer Senshi had stayed in separate, of the Moon Castle with their talismans. During this era Prince Endymion, flanked by his four guardians, held the position of First Crown Prince of Earth. Despite a prohibition on relations between people of the Earth and the Moon, he and Princess Serenity fell in love. Out of jealousy and under the influence of the evil Queen Metalia, a sorceress named Beryl raised up the citizens of Earth in a war against the Moon. As a result, the Moon Kingdom was completely destroyed, with Prince Endymion, Princess Serenity and her guardians all dying in the battle. The war was the end of the First Silver Millennium. The Outer Scouts, who were not present at the fight, were drawn to the destruction of the Silver Millennium, where their talismans unleashed a hidden power, which awakened Sailor Saturn, who lowered the Silence Glaive and destroyed the remains of the Silver Millennium, and all who survived, including herself. Everyone was reborn into the present day as a result. Before dying, the Queen sent her daughter, Prince Endymion, and the Guardian Scouts to be reborn on Earth during the 20th century. The prince and princess were reincarnated as Serena Tsukino and Darien Shields and even before they recovered their memories, they succeed in finding each other once again. The reincarnated Sailor Senshi become close friends with Serena; through their efforts, the reinstated Dark Kingdom and even Metalia herself are destroyed. In the manga and the second anime adaption, the Moon Kingdom and its castle are resurrected at the end of this conflict, but Serena decides to continue living on Earth, with her parents and with Darien. Crystal Tokyo Both the anime and the manga reveal that a new Silver Millennium will exist in the 30th century, centered in the city of Crystal Tokyo. Serena and Darien will rule it under the names of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion, and they will have a daughter named Princess Small Lady Serenity. The Earth becomes a world wide kingdom once again. The Guardian Senshi protect the entire royal family. However, the story makes no mention of the location of the Outer Scouts, other than Sailor Pluto. After their awakening the Sailor Quartet also act as guardians, but to Small Lady. Luna, Artemis, and Diana live in the palace as well. At the center of the kingdom stands the Crystal Palace, where the Royal Family and the Guardian Senshi live. The manga depicts it over water, while in the anime it has another palace, Serenity Palace, located at the top middle spire. It is seen in a flashback where Rini thinks that the Guardian Senshi and her parents have forgotten her birthday. Later, the interior is shown, indicating that this is the part of the Crystal Palace where the Royal Family and their protectors live. Exposure to the Silver Crystal renders all of Earth's inhabitants functionally immortal. Anyone not born in Crystal Tokyo becomes essentially locked at their current physical age, as shown by the Queen and King Endymion and the Guardian Senshi court, who all appear as if aged in their early twenties. Anyone born in Crystal Tokyo has a slow growth-rate – Small Lady, to be over 900 years old, yet has the body and mind of a child. According to her parents, such an extremely slow growth is irregular, and Rini's extended childhood. Though Serenity has taken her place as Queen on Earth, Takeuchi leaves it unclear whether she returns to the Moon as Neo-Queen Serenity to re-establish herself as the new monarch of the Moon Kingdom itself. Although Crystal Tokyo was decimated thanks to the princess foolishly taking her mother's crystal, Small Lady was not banished or sentenced to death for the theft. Key Figures Queen Serenity Queen Serenity was the ruling monarch of the Moon Kingdom and mother of Princess Serenity (during the first Silver Millenium) and maternal grandmother of Rini (Small Lady). Queen Serenity occasionally appears as a guide to help the Sailor Scouts to remember who they are through Luna. She states that the people on Earth knew her as the Moon goddess Selene. She was a wise and good ruler. Having physically perished long ago, she appears only in spirit, as a sort of hologram. She tells the Senshi about their past lives, and about the history of the Moon Kingdom. In flashback, she is shown speaking the name of the Crystal to send her daughter and the others to be reborn in the future; she also uses Moon Healing Escalation, a power inherited by Sailor Moon. After this encounter, she appears just once more to give Sailor Moon a new transformation brooch and rod. Queen Serenity first appears. She appears as a hologram, and specifically mentions having saved her spirit within the Eternity Main System in order to preserve her will. The Senshi begin to remember their past as she describes them, and tells them that they must find Metalia, who has escaped the seal placed on her and gone into hiding on Earth. Later, Queen Serenity's spirit appears in the reconstructed Moon Kingdom, telling her daughter to find happiness with the one she loves. She appears three times more, all in flashback: once in Sailor Pluto's memories, after the birth of Princess Serenity; confronted by Queen Nehellenia, and visiting the Galaxy Cauldron. It is unclear where she is from although it is known that she is not from the moon but a distant universe, the same from which Queen Nehellenia came from. Senshi Princesses Sailor Scouts as princesses of the Solar System. Each one had her own castle, which she can call upon late in the series for power. Sailor Moon to transform into Eternal Sailor Moon. The castles are named after moons of the respective planet. Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto actually visit their castles — huge structures orbiting around their respective planets. Each castle forcefields, comm systems, and other forms of high technology and comes under the protection of a Power Guardian, who appears as a miniature version of the Scouts she serves. Sailor Pluto states that the castles were given to all the Scouts by Queen Serenity at the time of their birth. Sailor Power Guardians The Sailor Power Guardians look like sprites— tiny versions of the Guardian and Outer Sailor Scouts who live in their respective castles. Them Guardian and Outer Scouts as having Power Guardians, and although all eight are shown, only three of them are referred to by name: Guardian Uranus, Guardian Neptune and Guardian Pluto.The Sailor Power Guardians are responsible for keeping the Castles safe while the Scouts are on Earth, and provide some of the Scouts with their Sailor Crystals. Each Power Guardian communicates with her respective Scouts by calling on the power of that Scouts's Sailor Crystal. The Power Guardians can help the Sailor Princesses call on the power of their Castles to produce a new transformation. Thus they upgraded to new forms and poured this great, holy power into the Rainbow Moon Chalice, which in turn allowed Serena to evolve into Eternal Sailor Moon for the first time. The Sailor Power Guardians disappear in the Stars arc around the time of the killing of the Senshi they protect. The exact nature of their fate remains unclear, although the Senshi themselves later undergo rebirth. The Silver Crystal Main article: Silver Crystal Category:Royalty Category:Places Category:Locations